Known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,284 is an optical apparatus comprising two concave mirrors for generating a three-dimensional reproduction of an object by disposing two parabolic mirrors in opposing fashion. In the process, a three-dimensional image is generated with the aid of two parabolic mirrors superimposed one on top of the other. The mirrors lie atop one another in such a way that the focal points of both mirrors are located exactly in the apex of the respective opposing mirror.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the mirrors must be directly opposite one another, and thus it is not possible to generate and depict a three-dimensional image at an arbitrary location.